


Just the five of Q.

by LitChick88 (CapaldiGirl88)



Category: Impractical Jokers, the tenderloins
Genre: Arguments, Bickering, Children, F/M, Family, Food, Haircuts, Injury, Jokers, Marriage, Sex, Sickness, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/LitChick88
Summary: Another instalment revolving around Brian and Emily; and now featuring Benjamin, Lily and William.The Quinn family will tackle life, love, three kids and everything else that might be thrown their way.





	1. Muddy puddles

Cleaning the house was bad enough on a normal day, however with two children five and four it was a near impossible task; she was only thankful that Benjamin was nearing ten and had a little bit more about him. As she bent to pick up another pile of Lego bricks from the living room rug, her blonde locks decided to make their bid for freedom from her sloppy pony-tail, leaving her hair obscuring her head and face- in the exact moment the front door opened.  
“Now that is the exact way you should greet me everyday wife!” Emily chuckled and straightened herself up, depositing her hand full of bricks into the box on the coffee table before making her way over to her deliciously handsome but disgustingly sweaty husband.  
“Morning gorgeous, how was your run?” Emily reached up and planted a soft kiss on her husband’s bearded lips and still felt the tingle of excitement run through her body, settling in her lower stomach as it always did.  
Three kids and over fifteen years of being together – ten of those married- and she still felt the same tingle she did when she first kissed him, and he still made her heart flutter.  
“Was good! It’s warm out there, I should have taken more water.” Emily tutted at her husband and playfully cuffed him around the ear, however his shaggy brown and increasingly greyer locks cushioned the blow.  
“This is getting rather out of control Bri; it may be time for another trim down. You can take the boys with you, they’re due a haircut too. I’ll take Lily with me when I go next week.”  
Brian stared at his wife, the mother of his three amazing children, and felt his chest swell with pride.  
“I’ll take the boys tomorrow to get theirs cut- we’ll make a day of it and possibly go for breakfast with Sal. That way you and Lily can go spend the day with Bessy and Milana.” Emily nodded and pressed another quick kiss to her husband’s lips before moving away to complete her daily clean-up of the living room however quickly found her movement halted by her husband’s large hand on her arm. Within milliseconds she found herself pulled back against her still damp husband; his large arms wrapping themselves around her waist as his lips came back down to devour hers. Tongues tangled and hands grasped at clothing however the amorous activities were quickly halted at the sound of two sets of childish giggles and a drawn-out noise greatly resembling ‘ewwww.’  
“Daddy is eating mommy’s face!” Whispered Lily loudly, hiding her giggling smile behind her mud-covered hands.  
“Seriously dad- that’s gross!”  
Brian and Emily pulled themselves apart and straightened their clothing before turning properly to face their three children, however their eyes widened as they saw the state of said three children.  
Mud! Everywhere!

After getting over the shock of seeing all three of their children covered from face to boots in mud, Brian’s eyes narrowed as he looked from his youngest child to his oldest one, trying to work out how all three of them were covered.  
“Outside all of you. You know better than to bring mud into the house.” With a point of his finger, Brian directed his three offspring out of the patio doors and back into the garden where they looked like they already belonged.  
After taking a moment to promise Emily that they would reconvene their amorous activities later that evening, Brian headed out into the garden to get to the bottom of the mud saga.

“Right Benjamin, as the oldest I’m expecting you to tell me the truth about why you three are covered in mud.” Brian resting himself against the railings of the porch and looked down at his three children; his oldest looked somewhat solemn however his youngest two kept whispering and giggling to themselves, completely disregarding their father and his somewhat stern face.  
“Dad it was an accident. Will was chasing us and I slipped on the grass and landed in a muddy puddle at the back of the yard near the Monkey Puzzle tree. Lily was right behind me so she tripped too and landed next to me.” Lily, for all she was still giggling with William, did her best to nod solemnly to her father to corroborate her brother’s tale.  
“Right okay, I get that. So, what happened to William?” Asked Brian, trying not to grin at the state of his children, knowing that he was the same when he was their age and playing with his siblings.  
“Will thought it looked fun so he jumped in on his own.” Lily added, giving her younger brother a nudge and then giggling as he stumbled however her giggling immediately stopped when she caught the frown on Benjamin’s face.  
“Dad we’re sorry.” Benjamin admitted and his mood lightened when Brian nodded in acceptance.  
“I’m sure you are bud, however I’m gonna have to wash you down with the hose before you all strip on the porch and then head up for a shower.” All three nodded and stayed in their line just off the porch as their father retrieved their garden hose.

Emily finished folding the clothes in William’s room when she heard a mass of shrieks and giggles coming from the back yard. Moving to the window she chuckled as she watched her three children dance around the yard as Brian sprinkled them all with the garden hose- they were a messy bunch but she wouldn’t change them for the world.


	2. Cookie thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight cookie raids are halted before they begin.

The room was dark, the streetlight attempting to to pierce the thick bedroom curtains however having no luck, allowing the two slumbering occupants to carry on peacefully. However other, smaller, occupants of the house had other plans in mind for their peacefully slumbering parents.  
“Lily, we’re going to have to be quiet so we can get the key for the gate.” Whispered Will, his little brown eyes serious as he eyed his older sister, his tiny lips pursed in concentration.   
“Daddy will be mad if we steal the key.” Lily whispered back, however she wasn’t the stealthiness of children, and out of the three of them was the most likely to be caught because she wasn’t sneaky in the slightest.  
A small noise woke Emily gently from her slumber, and in the middle of the dark silent room, she could make out the whispering voices of her two children, her two youngest children to be precise. Deciding to see where they were going with their midnight raid, Emily stayed silent and listened carefully.   
“You watch mummy and daddy and I’ll crawl round to daddy’s side.” Emily pushed the duvet into her mouth to stifle the chuckle she could feel rising up her throat as she felt her youngest son crawl around the bed towards Brian’s side.  
“Hey bud, what ya doing?” The other three occupants in the room jumped at the sound of Brian’s voice in the silence of the dark room.   
“Daddy!” Will almost screamed whilst Lily only gasped in surprise however as soon as Sal switched on the bedside lamp both parents could see the mischievous but guilty looks on their faces.   
“Right guys, I’m guessing we need to have a little chat about what is and isn’t appropriate in the middle of the night in other people’s bedrooms.” Brian sat himself up in bed and reached over, grabbing Will under the arms and plonking him on the end of the bed before watching his wife sit up and his daughter climb onto the bed to mirror her younger brother.  
“Right before we sort this out, what were you trying to get?” Both children stared at their father before looking at their mother for help.  
“I’m not gonna bail you out for this guys, you need to answer your father.”  
“We were trying to get the key for the gate- we were hungry and wanted some cookies.” William explained, his sweet innocent face staring up at his father- his pouty bottom lip out to corroborate his story of poor starving child in the middle of the night.  
“I wasn’t hungry daddy, it was Will.” Emily and Brian looked at their daughter and tried to conceal their grins at her willingness to drop her brother in it.  
“Well if it was all Will, then why are you sitting on the end of our bed at midnight also? If you had nothing to do with it then you should be asleep in your bed.” Lily bowed her head and began to pick at the duvet, deciding that her best course of action was to stay quiet before she got herself into more trouble.  
“I’m hungry daddy and I thought if I could get myself some cookies then I wouldn’t have to wake you up.”  
“Well while I appreciate the sentiment Will, you are in fact only four and I am your daddy. Therefore if you need anything, you wake me up okay? The gate is there so that you don’t fall down the stairs when me and mummy can’t be there with you.”  
“Does that make sense buddy?” Emily asked, noticing that her baby boy was looking very watery in the eyes so opened her arms and was pleased when Will practically dived into them, his little face buried in her neck.  
“I’m sorry mummy, I didn’t mean to be a naughty boy- I was just hungry.”  
“I’m sorry too daddy, we just wanted cookies.” Brian pulled his little girl to his chest and wrapped his meaty arms around her, her light brown hair tickling his bare shoulder as she rubber her face against his bearded neck.  
“You tickle daddy.” Lily giggled, running her hand across her face to wipe away the ticklish feeling.   
“Well how about we go and have some cookies and milk before we go to bed?” Emily suggested, looking to her husband for support and smiling softly when he nodded.


	3. A new addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily comes home from work to discover a new addition.

Chapter 3 

Running a hand through her hair, Emily threw her bag into the passenger footwell of the car and climbed in- delighted to be going home however with three kids to contend with it was sometimes like being back in the classroom endlessly.   
Grabbing her phone from her jacket pocket, Emily pulled up a new message and began to type.

Sender: Emily  
To: Brian  
Message: Hey babe, just about to set off. Do we need anything from the store before I get home? Xx

Emily dropped her phone in her lap and switched on the ignition, choosing a radio station whilst she waited for her husband to message her back. 

Sender: Brian  
To: Emily  
Message: No we don’t need anything. Just you. Love you xx

Emily smiled at the text message and couldn’t help but marvel at how romantic her husband still was, even after three children and many many years later. However, knowing her husband very well, she detected an underlying tone in his message and her mind began to wonder what she would be heading home to. Shaking her head ruefully she put the car into gear and headed home, wondering what awaited her when she got there.

Pulling up in the driveway, Emily gathered her bag and phone up and exited the car- heading straight through the door and kicking off her low heels before she had even put down her bag; the feel of the cool floor underneath her hot aching feet was magical. Flexing her toes, she gave a low groan when her joints popped, before she managed to move and store her bag underneath the hallway table and her jacket on the hook- slipping her phone into her trouser pocket, now intent on searching out her husband and her three children. The house seemed very quiet considering it was occupied, and Emily found she couldn’t smell dinner cooking either, which was unusual when he was home first with the kids.  
“Bri are you there? Lily? Will? Benji?” No reply from the house so Emily began to investigate and started with the living room- however upon entering she discovered that the room was neat and tidy with no evidence of their being anyone in- however Emily knew they should all be home because Brian’s car was outside, and three pairs of shoes were still on the rack- three black school pairs however Brian’s were missing.   
“Is anyone home?” Emily shouted a little louder, moving from the living room to the kitchen- and that’s when she saw them, and it. There in the backyard was her husband and all three children, which in itself wasn’t an unusual sight as they did play out after school, however what was unusual was the small black bundle of fur that they appeared to be playing with.   
“Oh please tell me he hasn’t!” Emily moaned to herself before sliding open the glass door and stepping out onto the wooden porch as silently as she could to observe her family, now suddenly plus one- a plus one that had arrived without any mention let alone any discussion.  
“Mummy!” Lily spotted her mum first and made a run towards her, the black bundle deciding that following the excited little girl was the best idea.   
“Hey baby.” Emily opened her arms and cuddled her young daughter close, but the cuddle didn’t last very long when Emily felt two tiny paws land on her calf.   
Emily let go of her middle child and reached down, picking up the small black bundle before bringing it up to her face for inspection. Two little brown eyes stared back at her before it began to wiggle in protest at being held aloft.  
“And who might you be?” Emily asked, and her daughter chose this opportunity to run back towards her father and brothers, who seemed to be approaching the porch rather slowly.  
“Hey mum. Do you like her? Dad got her for us. We’re gonna call her Scruff.” Emily handed the puppy to her oldest son before telling them to go and take Scruff into the yard to play.  
“Can I have a word Brian?” Emily asked, trying to keep her tone neutral so the kids wouldn’t pick up on any bad feeling- the one thing they tried to do was to always keep their disagreements away from the children.   
“Sure.” Brian replied however didn’t seem in any hurry to follow his wife as she stepped back into the kitchen- he knew that her neutral tone wasn’t a good sign but he hoped that once he explained the situation that she might warm to the idea of having Scruff in their family.  
Closing the kitchen screen behind him, Brian followed Emily into the living room but before he could even sit down Emily started.  
“A puppy? Seriously Brian?”   
“Don’t get angry, let me explain.” He reasoned, trying to placate his wife however he could clearly see that she wasn’t in the mood- her cheeks getting redder as he watched.  
“Explain? What is there to explain Brian? You went out and bought a puppy without even discussing it with me. This isn’t just something you can do- there needs to be planning and thought and not just you going off on a fucking whim and buying a 15 year commitment.” Her chest was heaving when she finished her little tirade and Brian thought she had never looked sexier than when she was angry- her skin was flush, her eyes bright and her body language was all dominating.   
“God you look so fucking sexy.” Brian admitted and Emily faltered in her anger as she stared at her husband, recognising the tell tale signs of arousal.  
“Don’t you dare try and distract me Brian Quinn.” She breathed, however she could feel herself hotting up under her husband’s gaze and found her mind was fogging up from her argument as he slowly approached her- his chocolate brown eyes shining with lust.  
“If you’re gonna be angry with me, can you take it out on my naked body?” Brian grinned, sliding a hand around her waist and down to cup her bum cheek whilst his other hand cupped her face, gliding his fingers through her blonde hair just far enough to cup her skull before bringing his face closer and then taking possession of her lips. Lips started off tentative, however that lasted all of a second as Brian pulled Emily against him, pressing her against the full length of his body- his tongue plunging itself into her mouth however after a few moments of frantic kissing, Emily pulled back and stared at Brian.  
“The issue of the puppy won’t go away because you’ve seduced me you know.” Emily countered and Brian nodded his head, however really wasn’t paying much attention to what his wife was saying and was more concerned with getting her out of her clothes. His lips closed in on Emily’s once more as he backed her up against the closest wall, pressing his lower half into her and found he was very thankful that she was wearing a skirt.  
“I fucking love you!” Brian panted as his hands began to wander, grasping her skirt in his hands and bunching up the material, his lips leaving Emily’s only very occasionally when he needed to draw breath.   
“Bri…please.” Emily whimpered as her husband’s fingers began to tease the crotch of her panties, running his fingers across the dampening material, but not hard enough to give Emily the relief she was craving.   
“Nnnnng!” She groaned into Brian’s neck as his hands began to slide down her panties, managing to get them to her knees before he brought his hands back up, bringing the rest of her skirt with him until it sat on her hips.  
“Fuck me Em. Take your frustrations out on top of me!” Brian begged, his face in her neck as his hands massaged her bottom.  
“Get on the sofa!” Emily demanded and pushed Brian lightly towards the furniture, watching with hungry eyes as he unbuttoned his knee length shorts and pushed both them and his boxers down to his knees.  
“Come on Bri, I don’t want the kids catching us.” Emily hurried and no sooner had Brian laid himself on the sofa than Emily was atop of him, her hand grasping his cock and placing it at her entrance.  
“Oh God!” Brian moaned softly when Emily began to sink down onto him, her walls stretching to accommodate his length, even after all their years of being together. Brian’s hands grasped her waist as she immediately began to set a rhythm; a punishing rhythm designed for maximum pleasure in limited time.  
“Oh baby! That’s it!” Brian gasped, his head thrown back in pleasure, the cords of his neck standing out as he fought the urge to explode within his wife.   
Emily looked at her husband with heavy lidded eyes and knew that it wouldn’t take much to throw her over the edge; her body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and her chest heaved- the muscles in her thighs starting to ache as she pushed them both harder and harder in search of their pleasure. Brian moved a hand from her hip and pushed her drooping skirt back up over her hips before moving his fingers down to where they were joined; he had no difficulty in finding her engorged nub and gave it an experimental brush with the pad of his thumb.   
“Oh fuck!” Emily gasped, her hips bucking at the sudden electric shock that coursed through her body from her centre. Brian grinned and repeated the move, delighting in the clench that Emily gave her inner muscles every time he did it.  
“Em I’m so close baby.” Brian gasped and knew just by the fluttering of her inner walls, that Emily was running on the same wave length. Without having to ask, Brian pressed his thumb against her clit and held it there and within moments watched his wife fall apart on top of him. He watched with fire in his eyes as she threw her head back and groaned deep in her throat- her body shaking as her orgasm took control.   
“Oh Jesus!” Brian gasped and felt himself lose control- his body going rigid as fire flowed through his veins and he emptied himself into his still shuddering wife.  
“Oh god I love you so much.” Brian gasped and Emily grinned, using a hand to swipe back the loose hair clinging to her sweaty forehead before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his bearded lips.   
“I love you so much too… But this doesn’t get you out of the puppy situation.” Emily tried to frown however she couldn’t hold it and quickly dissolved into giggles, leaving Brian to chuckle at her response. 

“Dad, Will won’t let me hold the puppy.”   
“Mummy Benji shouted at me!”   
The voices of their squabbling children were getting closer and closer to the closed living room door, leaving Emily and Brian to leap from the sofa and hastily put their clothing to rights.  
“Daddy. Daddy where are you?”   
“Mummy!!”   
Brushing his hair into some semblance of order, Brian made sure his shorts and t shirt were in place before opening the living room door, ensuring that the doorway was blocked from his children whilst Emily crept out of the other door and made a dash for the stairs and the bathroom.  
“What’s going on?” Brian asked his kids, looking at the faces of his two youngest children and shaking his head.   
“Where’s mummy?” Lily asked, staring up at her father- her little brows frowning in confusion.  
“She’s in the shower baby.” Lily nodded in pure innocence however William stared at his father with an arched eyebrow and Brian felt himself flush a little before ushering both his children back out into the garden to entertain his oldest child and their new furry addition.


End file.
